BREAK ME
by petra ppsilvia
Summary: Bella is not the sweet girl everyone thinks and she will prove it after a series of events , including an...READ MORE AND FIND OUT.Pairing B/EMBRY
1. BREAK ME

**Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.(even if I wish so)**

***** Story will involve foul language and lemons**

***** This is a short story about imprinting(breaking one)**

**BELLA/EMBRY**

**Bella was a ****wreck , she felt like someone stabbed her in the heart or as is the case took it. She couldn't believe that even after four months , she can't stop thinking about that night.**

**A simple paper****cut , stole her entire future , her love Ed…*gulp* , her best friend Alice **_(how he misses the pixie , she would take any makeover she wanted right now)_** , her parents , her siblings , especially Emmett with his bear hugs.**

_Why __did they leave her?_** She always knew she was less than **_them_** , but if **_He_** would have changed her she would have been worth of being a **_Cullen_**.**

**She is tired of crying everyday and she sees the pain she puts Charlie on , but he doesn't understand , none of her so called friends do either. They don't know that the Cullens were vampires and she was promised a future with them , were she would have become beautiful , strong and have a family that'll have loved her forever , they all think this is just a crush that went wrong and they want her to just get over it and start dating a **_fricking human male_**. Like , she would give a human male a second glance after knowing what perfection looked like.**

**Her Adonis with his bronze hair , skin that sparkled like diamonds , his cold touch , his scent that drove her crazy with want and those eyes that looked at her with hunger for both her and her blood. She will willingly give him her blood if it meant being with him. She craves him like you wou;d crave a juicy steak or fine Swiss chocolate.**

**She hears her name being called by Charlie who looks at her with worried eyes , she spaced while eating , actually she rarely eats these days which resulted in her being extremly thin , a thing that worried not only her dad , but everyone at school too.**

**The school nurse even told her if she was anorexic , she was livid how dare they all judge her , they are all so stupid , pathetic humans that don't know a thing about the things that lurke in the shadows.**

**Maybe , she should go and search for a vampire and ask him to change her , but with her luck she'll become a meal before being able to utter a word in her favor , **_so that's a big no , no._

**Charlie wants her to go with him to La Push , because Billy Black is having a BBQ and Jacob wants to see her. She is not very fond of that idea , but if she wants to keep living here and not go to Jacksonville with her mother , she must start showing some signs of life and what better way than an outing with her father and his best friend **_(note sarcasm)._

**She accepts which brings a smile to Charlie's face , ok maybe she would go to the beach too , she misses hearing and smelling the ocean. She starts preparing a dessert to take with them and then goes and changes in a pair of well-worn jeans and a tank with ahoodie , something Alice will have burned. **_(Her heart starts to hurt at the mention of her ex-bf )_

**They take the cruiser and head toward La Push and suddenly a sense of peace envolves her at entering the rez , she feels like all her worries and heartache evaporate , she can't believe it and thinks that maybe this being the only place Cullens weren't allowed helps her. **

**It seems that from now on she has a place to go without being worried that is tainted by them , **_a place that feels like home_**. **


	2. BREAK ME 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the characters , but I wish I owned the wolfpack **_*** dreamy look ***_

***** I hope your enjoing my stories , I know I'm not the best writer but keep in mind English is not my Native language.**

***** use of foul language and lemons in next chapters**

Break me

Ch 2

**Bella** actually had fun at the Black's house , they asked her a few questions about her well-being , but Jacob mainly sticked to her and showed her, his garage and after eating they went to the beach and talked while sitting on a log watching the waves. He invited her to spend time together and she accepted , there is something about him that makes her feel warm.

**Jacob** couldn't believe that the blushing beauty that filtred with him almost a year ago was this shell that had no sparkle in her eyes. The sight before his eyes was heartbreaking and now he can see why Charlie kept calling his dad , almost crying telling him how scared and worried he was about his little girl.

He vowed to help her , not only because he always liked her , but because he absolutely hates seeing someone in pain.

So , with this he asked Bells if she wanted to spend some time with him next week working on the Rabbit or the beach. At first , he could see she wanted to refuse , but then she eagerly accepted his offer.

They parted with a promise to see each other and an offer from her to cook.

**Billy** knew something like this will happen , but thanks God she was left only with a broken heart. He tried to protect her , but she bluntly refused , when Charlie called and told him she was missing he tought the worst , that the leeches killed her or changed her.

He send the pack in search of her and thankfully Sam found her alive.

She looks like hell , but there is something about her that is not right.

He could feel it , the girl has more issues than her boyfriend leaving her , he could only hope she'll get over it.

**Charlie** felt useless , he couldn't do a thing to bring his daughter from the abyss she is in. He could only hope that she'll like his new idea.

He talked with Billy and decided that a change of scenery will do her some good and that coupled with the new project she'll be to busy to think about that Cullen bastard and eventually he knows from experience to get over it and start living.

So , he decided to move in the outskirts of La Push in a three bedroom house with their own bathrooms , something that he knows Bella will appreciate. The house is surrounded by the forest and the ocean on both sides.

He looks at her and she seems more peaceful since her walk with Jacob. He knows Jacob is a good kid and has a few friends that he might introduce to Bella , she needs people her age to do whatever teenage people do. He could only hope Bella will be happy with moving and he'll broach the subject as soon as they get home.


	3. BREAK ME 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters , but I wish I owned the wolfpack * dreamy look * **

**BREAK ME**

**Ch 2**

**As soon , as they got home Charlie asked her to take a seat on the sofa , because they needed to talk. **

**She didn't know why , did he decided to send her to live with her mom , did he get bored with her too , was she nothing more than a distraction ?**

_Ch – Bella we are moving._

**That statement send her heart in overdrive ,the same words he told her that fateful day , she couldn't leave , what if Ed... decides to come back and she isn't here anymore , NO.**

_B – No dad , I don't want us to move. I like it here , I thought you'll never leave Forks ?_

_Ch – Bella we are not leaving Forks , just we are moving to a bigger house , you'll even have your own bathroom._

**She exhaled happy she wasn't leaving Forks , actually she was excited about the prospect of a bigger house and **_he_** will find her easily by scent.**

_B – Ok dad , sorry I thought you wanted us to leave. I can't wait to see the house._

_Ch – I'll show it to you tomorrow , how's that ?_

_B – It's good Ch...dad. I'm going to bed , Good Night._

**Charlie was happy that all went good with Bella and she seemed eager to move.**

**The next day they went and saw the house , Bella love it and for the first time in months Charlie saw a spark in his daughter's eyes and felt like he did the right choice by moving.**

**The next weeks were haotic with moving and spending time on the rez with Jake. He was like the sun , he made her feel good only if for a couple of hours. She was decorating the house which made her think ****about Esme , so she took it with a pinch of salt. **

**She bought herself a bigger bed , thinking that if he'll be back they'll need a new one , her room was made in soft tones that reminded her of their meadow.**

**She was spending most of her time with Jake talking while he was working on the Rabbit , walking down the beach or trying in vain to teach him to cook.**

**One day she went to see Jake right after school and when she was getting near the garage she heard the voices of two boys who she automatically recognized as Embry and Quil. She never meet them**** before , but Jake talked a lot about them , so she feels like she knows them already.**

**When she entered the boys stopped talking and the one that just a bit taller than her but he seemed well-built introduced himself and the other boy , he was a lot taller and he had a swimmer's body , he seemed shy. He was nice looking , but nothing to die for. **

**They all spent the day getting to know each other , telling jokes and eating pizza. She liked them , but let's face it they were nothing special , just some 16 year old boys living on the rez.**

**She went home to Forks , for the last time as the next day she was moving to the new house.**

**She felt like change was coming her way and she only hoped it was a good kind of change.**

*****So our future wolves are introduced.**


	4. BREAK ME 4

D**isclaimer: I don't own the characters , but I wish I owned the wolfpack * dreamy look * **

**BREAK ME**

**Ch 4**

**Charlie**was happy that Bella was happier , she smiled more since she started spending her time with Jacob and his friends. He is also happy that he is closer to the rez , even if he isn't Quileute he always felt like home in the tribe. Since he bought the new house , he spend some time fishing near the stream with Billy and Harry , sometimes he swored he heard wolf cries , but his friends told him it was normal and to not worry the wolves only keep to an area and don't venture near civilization.

He admits he was scared , especially for Bella who has bad luck , he'll never want ill to come to his girl.

**Jacob** is so nervous , he is starting to fall in love with Bells and he knows she is not ready to reciprocrate his feelings , but he'll wait for her to mend and maybe one day she'll be his. Since , she started spending with him she seems lighter and not the shell that visited him almost two months ago.

She has a wicked sense of humor and on the two occasions they spend the day with his friends and she enchanted them , especially Quil , he doesn't know what's wrong with Embry , but he fusses with the background everytime Bella is brought on , he knows his friend is extremly shy , but he doesn't like when he makes Bella thinks is her fault that he doesn't talk much with them and maybe she should give them some space. He couldn't handle being away from her , so he explains that Embry being so shy had never talked with a girl properly so he must be scared.

**Embry **was chastiting himself , for being so damn lip-locked around girls and creating discomfort to Bella. He is completely distraught , as the first time he saw Bella , he felt complete like he saw the light at the end of the tunnel , she was calling to him even if she didn't look twice at him , he liked her a lot , but Jake loves her , so he is out of the question and it seems like she is still suffering after her boyfriend broke up with her.

_Who in his right mind would leve her ?_ Only an idiot , if she was his he'll have cherised and worshiped her , she deserves the best and he knows he is not worthed , he has nothing to offer her , he's shy , tall and lanky and not to mention he's the rez's bastard , the one people point and children make fun of.

But , he can dream that she notices him and shares the same feelings as him , what's the evil in it , dreams don't cost a thing.


	5. BREAK ME 5

Disclaimer : **Not Mine**

***** I hope you like the story and I'll try to update as soon as possible the other stories.**

**BREAK ME**

**Ch 5**

**Bella** and Charlie moved in the new house and to celebrate they invited some people for a BBQ. The backyard was full of people and Bella was stressing with the idea of being a good host , she was not used to so many guests and she was starting to freak , she felt like she had no air , even if she was in the open. Her salvation came with Embry that somehow knew that she needed a break. He took her for a walk near the stream , not talking just walking side by side in comfortable silence. Bella was looking at Embry weirdly , because he somehow seemed taller than a couple of days before and he might even have a fever. She demanded him to go to the doctor or at least go home to rest , she knew Embry was a good guy and became a friend , but there was something about him that made her feel compiled to him , she felt like she belonged to this boy. That's the problem actually she knew no man other than Edwa…made her feel like this and she felt wrong having those feelings.

They went back to the house and parted , but not before he gave her a hug that left trails of electricity all over her body , that made her vow from now on to avoid Embry.

That night for the first time in months she had no nightmares instead she dreamed of a grey wolf that was looking at her with longing and something akin to recognition.

After that day she didn't need to avoid him because he started hanging with Sam's cult , leaving his childhood friends for a gang. She still spend her time after school with Jake and Quil who were gloomy for the loss of their friend and they started hating Sam Uley with a passion for considering himself better than everyone. Bella actually missed Embry which made her feel uneasy with the new development , but her dreams now are filled with the grey wolf that in one dream even let himself being petted and when she touched him he purred in contentment.

Days went by and no sign of Embry at all , which made her ache for his presence , she was thoroughly confused and freaked , she couldn't miss him , he was nothing just a teenager with an average body, the rez's bastard.

She was afraid of forgetting the Cullens , so she decided to go to the place she didn't go since her birthday. She decided to go to the Cullen house and reclaim part of her past with her vampire family , that still means a lot to her. She still wishes with all her heart for them to return and take her in their folds once again.

She could barely breathe as she neared the Cullen mansion , all the memories of her time with _them_ came rushing along with the pain over their departure that almost knocked her over.

She couldn't see much of the house interior as it was covered , but she could clearly see the piano were _he_ played so many times always pledging his eternal love and making promises that he failed to accomplish.

_Why does she love__s him ? Why does she still awaits for him to come back ? Why isn't the human mind so fickle as he said it is ? Why can't she forget him ? Why ?_


	6. BREAK ME 6

**Disclaimer : I don't own the main theme , characters , etc.**

**BREAK ME**

**Ch 6**

**Embry **left Bella's house confused by the currents of electricity that passed through him when he hugged her. On the way home he started to feel light-headed and void of energy , but as soon he got home his body started to shake , he kept thinking how Bella was right and he needed to see a doctor _ASAP_, but he wasn't able to lift the phone to call someone. He went outside and the pain intensified ten fold , taking him on his knees , but suddenly realized he was not on his knees anymore instead he was looking at _paws_. Jesus he really was feeling ill , he must have passed out and was dreaming about being a wolf.

Suddenly someone told him he wasn't dreaming and he really was a wolf. Embry couldn't believe that somehow he was hearing _Sam Uley , Jared Mahan and Paul Lahote_ voices in his head , he must have hit it really hard when he passed out , at least he could have dreamed about hearing Bella's sweet voice and not the so called La Push gang , but no , nothing is ever good in Embry Call life.

After the _''pack''_ explained everything about being a wolf and the duties he must do , they talked him about the legends including imprinting , which sounded more like a ownership contract more than finding a soul-mate.

A stray thought reached him from Sam in which was told that only people with _Quileute blood_ are able to phase , so it was a given that his father was one of those that carried the wolf gene , narrowing to _Black , Uley , Clearwater or Ateara._

Embry felt betrayed by his mother that never told him who his father was and now he changes in a monster and finds out that one of his friends might be his brother and his father was a cheating bastard that didn't give a fuck about him. He let a painful howl and then whimpered with the knowledge that he really was a bastard.

He couldn't phase for almost two days and when he did he was told he couldn't see his friends anymore for protection sake and he was never more pissed that he wouldn't be able to see Bella.

Despite , Sam's order he kept watching from afar his friends , he felt the need to be close to Bella and see to her protection and general well-being , which was a subject of discussion among the pack , especially Paul who kept insulting Bella by calling her a _leech-lover_ , which pissed him off to no end.

Paul liked tormenting him by telling him about her relationship with the _Cullen bloodsucker_ , about Jake's friendship with her and so on. He usually was a calm guy and he could take a lot of shit thrown at him , but for some reason every time Bella was brought he went ballistic. In those moments Sam and Jared will always look at him with a knowing smile on their face.

He sometimes went to her house and watched her , he noticed that she changed a lot from the girl that he met in Jake's garage a couple of months before. She was more confident , happier and when she smiled a spark lightened in her eyes , he was extremely jealous that Jake was the one to mend her and the one to put the smile on her face.

On his way to Sam's house he sees Bella who looked at him in awe , she looked him in the eyes and the world shifted. She was the one holding him on this Earth , she was his gravity , she was like the Sun , blinding him , refreshing him , needing her to survive and then he knew he imprinted on Bella Swan and he'll always love her and do whatever she wants , he was hers.


	7. BREAK ME 7

**Disclaimer ****: You know it.**

***** This story is starting to grow and do not worry I'll update every 24/48 hours.**

**BREAK ME**

**Ch 7**

Bella was not feeling good at all , after her visit to the Cullen household , she needed Jacob , _her sun_ to make her laugh , to just be with her. She knows Jake feels more than friendship , but she is totally convinced she'll never stop loving him , but she can't tell Jake , that she'll never see him as a man , he'll always be her younger friend that likes spending his time repairing cars , a simple guy that has nothing to do with the supernatural world.

On her way to him he spots a huge guy , she has to admit that he has a _fuck hot ass_ , Jesus here she was just complaining about being broken and then she goes and says shit like that. From all the people to check out she does it with ..._Embry_ ? Is she mental ? What the fuck ?

She rapidly passes him and doesn't stop even when he calls her name , she gets to the little red house she came to see as her own. She can only think of Embry , his name feeling sweet and right coming from her mouth.

Bella calls for Jake , but he isn't home yet , so she decides to go for a walk on First Beach and clear her head out. After her walk decides to go straight home and forgo her visit to Jake.

The next day Bella , tackles another place of her list that included _him _, _**the meadow**_. She starts hiking trying to find the meadow that held so many memories of their time together.

After , many tries and scrapes she finds it ,but is nothing like she remembered it , it was deserted , no wildflowers sprouting making the meadow shallow , dead just like their love.

A tinkling chuckle brought her face to face to Laurent whose eyes were red and amused with her shock and excitement at finding a vampire , she was relieved , because she sometimes wondered if her imagination created the supernatural world , but now she has prove that there are things that lurk in the shadows.

She didn't even notice that Laurent was speaking until he got to the part about her being mouthwatering. Yeah , whatever like is the first time someone told her that , she knows she's tasty_.(Creepy thinking about yourself like that)._

Suddenly , Laurent froze and started muttering looking to his right from where five huge wolves emerged , she was petrified.

_How come she always gets in this shitty situations ? Can someone have more bad luck then her ?_

If they have I doubt they have to deal with a ravenous vampire and a pack of wolves.

The moment they came in full view Laurent run full speed with the wolves close on his heels , but she was frozen with tears running down her face.

_Is t__his how her life will be ?_ She started sobbing harder and was about to go before the wolves come back , when the grey wolf from her dreams came to her in a submissive posture , she was once again shocked. _Could her day became more weird than already is ?_

Actually , it'll be good to not answer that question , because in Bella's life everything is possible , as is the case dreams come true , even when they decide to turn into nightmares. The wolf pressed into her side , making a strange sound between a growl and a purr like reassuring her that he means no harm. She started to feel light-headed , the day's events finally catching up to her and before she passed out she saw the wolf transform into a very naked _Embry Call_.


	8. BREAK ME 8

**Disclaimer : don't own the story , even if I wish.**

***** I'll try updating the other stories too.**

**BREAK ME**

**Ch 8**

**Jacob **wasn't feeling too well , he told himself it was just the flu , but that idea went down the drain when he started feeling like something inside him was trying to break free. He felt like in one of those S-fi movies when your skin starts hurting and you feel like something is crawling just underneath it , kind of scary , but his father said nothing was wrong and that he was expecting it any time now_. What was he expecting ?_ Holy crow , he needed air , he felt the need to go in the woods. _What the hell is wrong with him ? _

He heard his father speaking with Sam Uley telling him it was time. _Time for what ?_ _His father knows he hates Sam with a passion , why would he call him ? _He was starting to tremble badly , pissed that everything seems to go wrong in his world when a huge burst of pain brought him to his knees and just then the door opened and Sam along with Paul hauled him and took him in the woods were he for the first time started believing in the tribe's legends. He felt powerful and felt the need to destroy something…Sam explained everything about being a wolf and offered him being Alpha as it was his birthright , but he refused , as he was young and had no experience in being a wolf. _(He didn't let slide out the fact that he hates being a monster )._

Not only was he a mythological creature now , but he was banned from seeing his friends again , at least he now understood the reason for Embry's affiliation with '_'the gang''_.

He was getting into the idea of being a werewolf when a howl pierced the silence , one that he instinctually knew meant trouble and along with the rest of _''the pack''_ phased connecting with Jared's mind who smelled a vampire.

As , the scent reached them they were all pumped ready to destroy the thread , he was going to enjoy taking a bloodsucker down , because when he found Bella was dating one of them , he felt betrayed and disgusted that _the love of his life_ is suffering for loving a Cullen.

When they got to the place where the scent of the leech was he was becoming murderous ,there was _his_ Bells looking terrified as the dreads leech was trying to take the last step toward her.

Sam gave the order and they all went running after the vampire catching up with him , ripping a good chunk out of his torso , but suddenly they all felt a burst of anger so strong that they decimated the leech's body into small pieces. They couldn't believe what happened , not even Paul the most hot-headed of them felt something like that. They tried phasing , but their bodies were not fully recovered after that burst , the only one able was Embry who lit the vampire on fire and then run toward the meadow where Bella was.

They all headed there too and saw Embry phase trying to catch a passed out Bella.


	9. BREAK ME 9

Disclaimer : don't own it.

*** I have a problem with all my stories , dialog is kind of inexistent , is all narration which I hope doesn't bother you.

**BREAK ME **

**Ch 9**

**Embry **was feeling an ache since Bella refused talking to him. He tried to tell himself that she'll eventually feel the pull and give him a chance to prove that he's worthy of her.

He needed to talk to Sam , his Alpha will know how to handle the situation and beside Bella now is part of the pack and as an imprint she is entitled to know the tribe's secret.

He is not afraid of her reaction to them being werewolves , as she already knew that the Cullens were vampires , but he's scared about her reaction to the imprint. He is ecstatic that he imprinted on Bella , but he definitely knows she is going to be pisses as fuck , because his precious leech was the one for her. What a load of shit , he was just a pathetic excuse of a man who from Jake's descriptions seemed to control Bella's life pattern to suite him. He loves Bella just the way she is and he'll never want her to change because of him.

He heard an inexperienced howl that only meant someone had phased , he was most definitely sure it was Jake , that crossed into this damned life.

He tried desperately to not think about the imprint , as to not affect Jake's transition in the pack , but the other imprinted wolves picked the waves of possesivness and devotion coming from him. After , a while he phased and waited for Sam to come and talk to him , he only hoped his imprinting on Bella won't create conflict in the pack and Jacob will one day forgive him. He and Sam talked about the imprint and the consequences with the pack. What got Sam upset was that they thought that the imprints were all Native , but once again the Council proved to be as clueless as them.

Jared howled urgently and he and his Alpha joined the rest of the pack running through the forest coming to a meadow where his imprint was surrendered by a leech with dreads.

They all went flying after the leech and cornered him , when suddenly all the pain and anger I wanted the leech to feel was passing through me and when the bloodsucker was ashes he turned to see if Bella got home safely , but he found her still there and nugged her to wake up her up off her funk. She suddenly went limp and he changed to human form without giving a fuck about etiquette and the fact that he was hovering over her made him broam.


	10. BREAK ME 10

*****Sorry for not updating sooner.**

***** Thanks for reading and for the reviews.**

**BREAK ME**

**Ch 10**

**Bella**definetly thought that she has a wierd life and the _danger magnet nickname_ suits her just fine.

Here she was in a journey to remembrance , when her stupid blood attracts a damn vampire and said vamp is chased by horse-size wolves.

When she saw the wolves , she was terrified , especially the black one who looked scary as fuck , she was certain that one was the leader or Alpha , whatever. Charlie told her to stay away from the woods , but did she listen , hell no , Bella Swan never does , first by dating a freaking vampire and now by being _**wanted dead**_ by Victoria , _a mate for a mate_ , what a joke. She starts sobbing even harder making it difficult to breathe , with the knowledge that she is being hunted .

_She looks around and sees only darkness , where is she ?_

Then , she remembers the wolf from her dreams coming to her and she fainted , seeing the wolf transform into a _**''naked'' **_Embry , Jesus she knows something is wrong with her and the guy , but please did she have to imagine him without clothes , maybe is her subconscious telling her she needs to get laid , but she has to admit her imagination create a very well-endowed Embry.

She's feeling grouchy and light-headed , ah , someone turn off those damn lights. Someone is chuckling near her , she opens her eyes and comes face to face with Sam Uley , what the heck.

Ok , calm down Bella , deep breaths , ask him were you are.

_Why is he laughing ?_Shit , she was saying it all aloud , damn.

He answers her with a clipped voice , that she's at his house and that they need to talk.

Bella knows that those words never mean something good , she is aware that her life is once again changing.

**The Pack** is angry with Embry for phasing in front of Bella , even if they know is to help her. Sam and Jared understand the need to protect your mate , so they don't say a thing , is not like she wouldn't have known soon enough , she is an imprint , she is pack and they protect their own.

**Sam** only hopes she no longer awaits for the Cullen leech to return , he along with everyone understands her pain at losing her loved one , but they all get over it eventually. He doesn't mean having no feelings at all , what he means is that love is stored in a corner of your heart and stays there , he knows better than anyone what is like to lose the love of your life , all because of this _curse/gift_ given by the ancestors.

He hates vampires not only because is his duty , but for Leah too , he may have gotten Emily , as an imprint and she is amazing , but he will never forget Leah and he sees the same thing in Bella , he only wishes for her to give Embry a chance or he'll suffer terribly along with the pack.

**Jacob** can't believe that his first day as a wolf he got to destroy a bloodsucker , the downside it was to save Bells , the girl he loves more than anything.

They explained everything including imprinting and he hates the concept , only if he'll imprint on Bella.

He runs where she is and tries to scoop her in his arms when a loud growl that has him on edge comes from Embry. He is confused , but he sees the rest taking a step back and telling him to hand her limp body to Embry , he refuses to do so , she is his best friend , he loves her , Embry means nothing to her.

When , they saw that he was still unwilling to hand her over to Embry , Sam Alpha orders him to.

He feels compiled to do so , as he puts her in the open arms of Embry , he starts purring , freaking him out.

_Weren't they '__**'dogs'**__' , why the hell is he purring like a cat ? _

He hears Sam telling Embry to take her to Emily's place and then he turns to him telling him without any kind of emotion that _**his Bells**_ is his childhood friend imprint , leaving him blank and feeling more empty than when his mother died and he had to take care of his dad and the house.

He feels like all the pent up frustrations , all the anger , the loss and betrayal merge together making him tremble and suddenly he's in all fours destroying the damn meadow , which instinctually knows is where Bella and the leech went.

He roars , then howls feeling once again like his body is transforming , he glances to his pack mates who look terrified , even Paul and Sam.

He feels bigger , stronger , able to take on a whole army all by himself and feels the Alpha power enter his body , meanwhile on the other side of the meadow , Sam falls to his knees weakened and relieved that the responsibility is no longer his anymore , he feels every tie with the pack break , feeling his own merge to Jacob.

In that moment , they all know , they have a new Alpha , Jacob Black has taken his birthright.


	11. BREAK ME 11

***Sorry for not updating sooner , but I'm home for the summer and my mom keeps bugging me about how I spend more time on my laptop then with her and arguments start which leads to me spending my time with her watching soap operas. I know*cry*.

**BREAK ME**

**Ch 11**

**Bella**knew damnit that those words meant no good , only her , only Isabella Swan will be rescued by werewolves from a thirsty vampire.

_What the hell is going on ?_

_Is fate trying to fuck with her , to see when she will give up , when she's going to be mental or some shit ?_

_Hey , if the whole meadow episode was real that means she saw Embry naked ?_

Jesus , the first time she sees a naked guy she's on the verge of passing out , but she admits that she will have passed out anyway , no matter the situation or place if she saw that thing he calls a dick near her , it was huge and it hurt her only looking and imagining it inside her , so yeah nice riddance.

Oh , they are all looking at her like she's nuts , _big deal_ , if they will have went through all the shit that was sprouted at her in the last two years they will have been in an asylum.

Sometimes she thinks that maybe she is in a coma or something and is imagining all of this , but she knows that she doesn't have such a good imagination.

Sam pulls her from her random thoughts telling him all the legend and making her swear she won't say a word to no one about what she found today.

She turns to leave , but stops in her track when she sees the massive man that is blocking the door , he is huge maybe 7 feet tall and has muscles that no normal man should.

He looks like a Titan or whatever they were called in the Greek mythology , _she'll totally do him_ , but is a shame she is waiting for _Him_ to come back , she wouldn't want him to tell her she's tainted and leave her again , as he values those sort of things.

Embry comes next to her and nudges her toward the door once again and addresses _**the God**_ which is looking at them with rage and contempt , _what the hell_ , he must be a wolf and hates her guts just like Paul does for dating a Cullen.

Whatever she is leaving and hopes that Embry just wants to leave Sam's house and not come with her.

_The God from Olympus _moves aside and when she is passing him , he leans down and tells her that he's very disappointed in her and would have expected more respect from his best friend along with something about Embry , but she closed down her mind on the fact that the God , she was obviously checking out was no other than _**Jacob Black.**_

Now , Bella knew she was in Twilight Zone , he looked nothing like Jake , he was not her sun anymore and defiantly her best friend couldn't instigate the fear she saw in Embry's eyes , _but what the fuck does she know anymore , nothing is supposedly as it should be._

**Embry** was looking at Bella's face reading her facial reactions to the news Sam was giving her.

She was kind of insanely calm and not bothered at all by the fact that they spend most of their time in the woods killing vampires.

He was sure of the fact that there was something wrong with his imprint _lack of self-preservation_ , some wires were crossed , not that he would ever tell her that , he wants to keep his dick in one piece , one day he wants to use it and she will be suffering too if he was _**dick-less.**_

Good God , they were in a meeting and he was thinking about his dick , what kind of wolf was he that he didn't even notice that his reason of existence was heading out , but was stopped about the massive wall called .

If , he saw the guy in an alley at night he will have been starting praying to all Gods to save him from the one that looks like a mass murderer. He knew that Jake took his place as **Alpha** , but he never would have thought he will so massive , so damn imposing , frightening , he looked at his imprint gauging her reaction to seeing her best friend looking like that , but what he saw made him growl deep in his throat. **His** imprint was checking him out and she was getting aroused by looking at another guy , he was pissed and he defiantly knew that something was wrong with his imprint , like come on , he and the rest of the pack were scared shitless by their new Alpha and here she was looking at him like he was some kind of God.

He took her by her elbow and started dragging her outside when Jacob had to open his mouth and sprout shit about him betraying him and something like making them both pay. He was hoping that this version of Jacob won't last long and his childhood friend will resurface leaving behind this spiteful aura that made them all cringe.

**Charlie **came home to find that Bella wasn't there and when he was about to call Billy and ask if she was there the phone rang and it was Renee who missed Bella terribly and wanted her to come for Spring Break in Florida.

He spend a couple more minutes talking with his ex-wife and updating her about Bella's health and state of mind and hung up promising to tell Bella about the offer.

He was eating some leftovers when Bella came in , looking like she seen a ghost , he is suddenly in _**Father mode**_ asking her what is going on when she tells him something _no father should ever hear from their baby girls._

Bella told him she was turned on by her best friend Jacob and she confused by her feelings , he absolutely wanted to _go back in time and never ask her a damn thing._

Charlie Swan has learned _to never ask questions when the answer might scar you for life_ , as he wanted to remember Bells like the girl with pony tails that called her daddy and made him give her piggyback rides .


End file.
